A Little Uchiha
by Dark Masque
Summary: Hinata and Sasuke have been together for three years and Sasuke left for four leaving Hinata at home with a surprise. This story is AU, they are in high school with everyone else. It is rated M.


Rolling over to her side, Hinata Hyuuga grabbed her phone and checked what time it was. Seeing as it she still had some time left before she actually had to wake up and get ready, she put her phone down and closed her eyes again. Sleep wasn't coming back for her though. Sighing, she rolled out of bed and stretched.

"Shit. Fuck. Damn. I don't want to go today" Hinata sighed as she started getting ready for school. She could feel it already, it was going to be an extremely long day and she just wanted to get it over and done with. Opening her closet, she pulled out a pair black leggings, a blue tank top, and a black t-shirt with cuts going horizontal so it would show a peek of cleavage and the blue of her undershirt. After getting dressed, she sat at her vanity that was near her bed and began to do her makeup. Having naturally clean skin, she started to apply light brown eye shadow to her eye lids. She then applied black eyeliner to her top lid and her bottom lid. After applying a few strokes of mascara to both sides, she was done. Brushing her hair and slipping on her black lace flats, she was ready for the day. Looking at her phone again, she saw that she still had half an hour till she had to go to school, but her grabbed her backpack, cellphone, and headphones and headed out anyway. While she was walking, she checked her text messages and saw that she had gotten one from her boyfriend of 3years, Sasuke Uchiha. They decided to be in a relationship together after they had met at a party and after a few months of talking after, they made it official. Looking at the text message, it said, 'Good morning Hinata. I hope you had a good nights' rest, I will see you at school.' smiling down at her phone she sent a quick reply and kept walking.

When she got to school, there wasn't a lot of people there, only one or two people walking around and a few sitting at tables waiting for their friends to arrive. Hinata walked over to a table, sat down, and closed her eyes waiting for everyone to show up. Out of nowhere two hands covered her eyes. She jumped out of shocked, but could not twirl around to see who it was because the arms that where around her.

"Haha Sasuke you're very funny." Hinata said peeling the hands off her eyes and turning around. Said guy leaned down and kissed her on the lips.

"I am funny, it is one of my many charms." Sasuke said taking a seat next to his girlfriend. Wrapping his arms around her waist, he leaned against her and not one spoke a word to each other.

It was not too long till they saw all their friends gather around the tables talking about their plans for this weekend. It was finally Friday and they all just wanted to get the day over and done with. Soon the bell rang signaling that class was about to start. Sasuke stood up and took Hinata's hand and pulled her to her feet. After the two had said bye to their friends, they started walking toward their class. On the way there Sasuke stopped and pull his girlfriend into a deserted classroom. Shutting the door behind them, he smashed his lips onto hers. His hand started to travel up her shirt while she tightened her arms around his neck. The sound of the warning bell brought them back to reality and they untangled themselves from each other. Without another word, they held hands, walked out the door, and went to class.

**After School **

Walking out of the school, Hinata let out a breath of relief; the first day of school was finally over.

"Hey Hinata!" Yelled a guy that was around her age. He was rugged looking with choppy brown hair, red tattooed cheeks, and a wolfish smile.

"Hey Kiba" she said as she stopped and smiled at her childhood friend.

"Are you doing anything today?"

"I have a date with Sasuke later tonight, why?"

"Do you want to hang out with me and Shino. He just got back today and we didn't hang out at all this summer."

"Sure! As long as it's before 7" she said with a smile.

"Yeah we could go now if you want." Kiba said with a huge grin spreading on his face.

"Yeah that works for me."

Without saying anything else, Kiba looped his arm threw Hinata's as they walked under a tree while they waited for their quiet friend. Soon enough he walked up to them and they were on their way. The three had been friends for a long time. Back when Hinata did not talk and only wore huge sweaters. When she did talk she stuttered so badly it was hard to understand her a lot of the time. Shina was the same, but he did not stutter, he just chose to not talk a lot of the time. Kiba though did more than enough talking for the both of them. He was always the loudest of the group and in a way he was a social butterfly, but he chose to spend his time with his two quiet companions. Even now in high school the three are close and they try to spend as much time together as they could. It felt like old times when they spent the afternoon laughing and joking around town and soon enough she was dropped off at home after many hugs and promises to hang out once again.

Later that night, she was putting her finishing touches on her outfit for her date. She was wearing a black strapless dress with a tight blue dress underneath and black lace over the top. Her long midnight blue hair was half up in a bun and loose curls in the bottom half of her hair. Her makeup was some simple lip gloss on her pouty lips and some eyeliner and mascara to make her milky blue eyes pop more. The completing touch was her shoes and they were black and blue wedges that wrapped half way up her calf. Walking out of her room, she sat in the front room where her sister, Hanabi, her father Hiashi, and her cousin Neji were gathered. No one was really talking, just doing their own thing. They glanced up as she walked into the room and sat on the couch next to her sister. Hiashi was not as hard on his oldest daughter anymore after a near death accident that she had gotten into when she was 12. She was running around in the woods with Kiba and Shina, when she tripped over a tree root and smacked her head on the base of the tree. When she was in the ambulance the doctors tried to wake her up and make sure her vitals were stable, but she would not wake up. She was in a coma for nearly a month and when she woke up, her father changed his attitude little by little toward her. When she started dating Sasuke, her father did not want to accept it because he felt like he was not good enough for her. He was the son of his company's rival, Uchiha Corperation. Over time though he saw how happy he make Hinata and secretly gave his approval, if asked though, he would never admit to it. The three occupants of the room glanced up at her and went back to what they were doing.

"You're really dressed up extra nice tonight. Is there a special reason." Her sister said as she turned her opal eyes to her and away from her phone.

"No reason, just wanted to look pretty for him. Is that a crime?"

"No dear sister it is not a crime."

"Well I don't th-"

Hinata jumped from the couch as soon as she hear the doorbell ring. Sasuke was there and right on time as usual. When she was in front of the door she took her time smoothing down her dress and checked to make sure that everything was in the right place. Opening the door she couldn't help, but to smile as she took in the appearance of her boyfriend. He was dressed in dark jeans that almost looked black, a dark blue button up shirt, black and white shoes on his feet, and his hair in his usual spiked style.

"Ready to go?" Sasuke said has he reached out to take her hand.

"Yeah I am" Hinata said as she took his outreached and walking out of the door.

Walking over to the car, Sasuke opened her car door and waited till she got in to shut the door and walk over to the driver side. Getting in the car he started the engine and off they went. As they drove, neither one of them spoke as they listened to radio. About 15 minutes later they pulled up to a restaurant. It was a small place that served different food from different countries. When they parked, Sasuke once again opened again walked around the car to open the door for her. They then walked to the restaurant hand in hand. Upon walking in, they were not made to wait at all because of the families they come from and were shown to a table right away. Sitting down they ordered their drinks and started looking at menu.

"Hinata I have something to tell you."

"What is it?" Hinata said looking up from her menu.

"I'm leaving to tomorrow and I'm going to be gone for a while."

"How much is a while exactly" She said starting to bite the corner of lip.

"About a few months. I think about 4 months." Sasuke said trying to hold her hand.

"So you'll be back around January then?"

"Yeah sounds about right."

"Ok." Hinata said taking a drink of the glass in front of her.

"So just ok? You're not upset that I'm leaving for an extended amount of time?"

"I never said I wasn't upset Sasuke because I am, but I know that there is a reason for you having to leave."

"Hn."

"Well lets enjoy tonight because it will be a while before we can do this again." She said smiling over her glass and squeezing his hang a little. They ate in silence when their food came and did not bring it up again.

After the meal, Sasuke paid and they left. They drove till they pulled up to Sasuke's place and got out the car once again. Walking in the front door, they saw that no one was home. Sasuke lived with his parents and older brother, but they were all on a business trip it seemed. They did not stop in the front, but went straight up to his bedroom. Shutting and locking the door, they came together and started kissing. Hands were traveling and clothes were coming off. In just their underwear, Sasuke and Hinata kept kissing till they both fell into bed together. Their legs tangling together and arms holding on to each other tighter. It was not the first time that they have been together, but they knew that it would be a while till they could together again. Hinata cried out as she felt Sasuke's hand slipping between her legs as he pulled her underwear off. His fingers began to dip in and out of her opening, feeling how wet she was for him at the moment. Feeling him harden against her leg, she brushed her hand against him and he let out a groan. He kicked off his boxers and moved between her legs. They looked each other in the eyes and kissed as Sasuke eased himself into her. They moaned into each other's mouths as he slid in all the way and began thrusting. They moved together till they climaxed together.

**2 Months Later**

It had been two months since her night together with Sasuke and she was missing more than ever. It seemed like it has been forever since he left and it was taking forever till he came back. He only thing that has kept her distracted was that she was feeling rather ill and still hasn't figured out what was making her sick. She had gone to the hospital after much convincing and was now waiting for the doctor to come back. The sounding of a knock brought her back to reality.

"Well Miss Hyuuga, I have a few questions for you."

**Hello everyone! It has been a while, well a LONG while, but I am now back and I am determined to start writing again. I am rewriting this story because I have no clue what is going on and have since then matured more than I was at that time. Well please review and thank you for reading! :D**


End file.
